fred_figglehornfandomcom-20200215-history
Fred Goes Swimming
Fred Goes Swimming is the 16th episode of the Classic FRED YouTube series, uploaded onto the Fred YouTube channel on June 19, 2008. Description Fred tries out his new pool that his mom picked up at a local dump. Transcript Fred: Hey, it's Fred! And it's really nice out, so I think I'm gonna go swimming later. My mom found this really cool pool at the dump. It's really big and really deep. (seemingly oblivious) I think I might drown! And also I got a letter in the mail. It might be from my dad. (reads as the camera zoom to the front of the envelope) "To: Fred." (screen cuts to Fred opening the letter) Fred: Heh heh heh heh heh heh heh heh heh heh! (after he opens it) Nyieyeyei... (paper rustles as Fred unfolds it) Fred: What the heck is this? (screen cuts to the message on the paper) Fred: (offscreen, reading) "Haha, you probably thought this was your dad, you loser! Anyways, I told you that I know where you live. (it actually says "know you live") PS- your voice is weird..... (it actually says "you're voice is weird") From: original youtube.com/fredowner." (screen cuts to Fred in slow motion, screaming while the camera zooms in and out) Fred: GARUAHGAAHA! (back to normal motion) Fred: (very frightened) So the crazy guy really does know where I live. What if he comes over here and steals all the food out of our fridge? I don't want anyone to steal our food! (suddenly looks a little confused, and clearly not seeing reason) Oh, and I wonder why he thought my voice was weird... (shrugging it off) Well, whatever. (holds up his Zipit) I'm gonna text Judy on my Zipit telling her to meet me at my swimming pool. (texting to Judy) "Hey, Judy. This is Fred. Please meet me in my swimming pool. See ya there, bye." (sends the message to Judy) I hope she meets me there! (screen cuts to the garage where the cat with rabies is standing on the shelf) Fred: (offscreen) The cat with rabies is inside my house because I like her now. She rescued me from Kevin! ("Watch How I Do This" music plays, stops) (screen cuts to Fred behind the small inflatable pool that has cute frogs around white rim on the top) Fred: Here's the really big pool. It's so big! If you're wondering why I'm wearing my shirt while I'm going swimming is because I'm uncomfortable with my body. (screen cuts to Fred with a hippo floatie and other inflatable swimming equipment on) Fred: I'm ready to go inside the pool! (bends down) One, two, three. (water splashes as he dives head-first into the pool) Oh my God it's cold! (singing, once again oblivious to what he said earlier) I love swimming! I love swimming! (suddenly complaining) This pool is small! (drops his head onto the floatie in despair) On TV I saw a pool that was really big. This pool is so tiny! (punches the floatie) Gimme a bigger pool, you stupid floatie! Gimme a bigger pool! (his mood swings again, singing) This pool is big enough for me because I don't ask for lots... (suddenly seemingly frightened as he picks up a toy shark) OH MY GOD THERE'S A SHARK!!! (screams when he gets frightened and shakes himself around the pool, making the water splash around, also in slow motion) (back to normal motion) Fred: (scared) I'm scared! (with a sly smile) Just kidding. It's just a toy shark. I got you! (has a look of disgust because Fred peed in pool) Ewey God! I just peed inside the pool! My mom's gonna be so mad because she said I'm not supposed to pee inside it! Why did I do that?! (looks down at his shirt, now partially transparent) Oh my God, you can see through my shirt. Good thing Judy didn't come over or else she would've saw that I peed inside the pool. She would've been grossed out. (singing) Laaa! (stops singing when he notices somebody offscreen. It was Judy.) Judy: (offscreen) Oh my God, look at Fred playing inside the pool with his shirt on! Fred: Noooo! I'm-- I'm just uncomfortable! Judy: (offscreen) You must be hiding your man boobs, sicko. Fred: (yells) No! (addressing the camera) Once again Judy's being a brat. But she's still really pretty, so it doesn't matter if she's mean. At least Kevin's not... (He gets interrupted by Kevin) Kevin: (offscreen) Let's go beat up Fred inside the pool! Fred: (to Kevin) No! Do you want me to get the cat with rabies to bite you again, fatty?! (screen cuts to Fred, soaking wet and running away from Kevin) Fred: Oh my God, Kevin's chasing after me! (in a safe spot) Fred: If he even comes near me, I'm gonna go get the cat with rabies to bite him! That little rascal! Well whatever. I guess I'm gonna go inside now because everyone's being mean to me. (crosses his eyes) I hate the world! (screen cuts to Fred next to the neighborhood squirrels) Fred: But I don't hate the neighborhood squirrels. I love them! (screen cuts to Fred back in his house) Fred: Well, I guess I'm back inside now. (holding up his Zipit with a surprised look) I just got an IM from Kevin! (reads the message aloud) "Fred, don't ever ask Judy to go swimming with you again. She's mine!" (looks at the camera) What in the world is he talking about? (texting to Kevin) "For your information, Judy said she's currently single." (sends the message to Kevin, puts a hand up and crosses his eyes) Whatever! Oh. And by the way, I'm really mad at Kevin because he bought a Zipit after me, and when I got my Zipit, they were really expensive and now they're really cheap! Why did I have to spend more money than Kevin?! GOSH! (screams, shakes the camera in anger) Fred: AAAAHHHHH! Nyeaa! (the camera stops) Fred: Okay. Well, since I'm really mad, I think I'm gonna go because I don't want to take all my anger out on you. Bye! (Check Out: FredOnZipit.com) (Fred) Fred: (offscreen, singing) Kevin is fat. He abuses cats. He kisses dolls, he also plays with train cars. Loser! (youtube.com/Fred) Characters * Fred Figglehorn * Judy (voice only) * Kevin (voice only) * Cat with Rabies * Neighborhood Squirrel #1 * Neighborhood Squirrel #2 Category:Videos